


Las Miauventuras de Azirafel y Crowley

by LaLocaDe_LosEevees



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU, Azira y Crow son gatitos, Beel y Gabriel son humanos, Beel y Miguel son tomboy, F/M, Iré agregando mas etiquetas conforme avance la historia, M/M, Posible mención de sexo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLocaDe_LosEevees/pseuds/LaLocaDe_LosEevees
Summary: En un universo alternativo de Good Omens (Buenos Presagios) dónde Azirafel y Crowley son dos gatos:Azira es un gatito mimado y muy hogareño, acostumbrado siempre a estar en su casa y a esperar el regreso de su dueño, pero su vida da un giro cuando por un pequeño descuido termina en la calle y a punto de ser atropellado es salvado por un gato llamado Crowley.------------------------------------------Una colaboración con natsumepichu14, a quien pueden encontrar en wattpad y fanfiction . net, ella se ha tomado el tiempo de plasmar esta loca idea que tuve.





	1. Aclaraciones

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes, obviamente, no nos pertenecen, son de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.
> 
> Esta historia es un universo alterno donde algunos de los personajes son animales y otros humanos.
> 
> Si bien la idea es mía, es natsumepichu14 quien la esta escribiendo, así que denle mucho a amor a ella también por que sin ella esta linda historia no seria posible.
> 
> Esta historia la pueden encontrar también en Wattpad y Fanfiction . net con el mismo nombre.

-Realmente no sabemos cuantos capítulos serán, pero es probable que sean cortos.

-Como dije en las notas, este fic es una colaboración con natsumepichu14, a quien agradezco tomarse el tiempo de plasmarla.

-Belcebú y Miguel tendrán el genero de las actrices, por lo tanto serán mujeres en este au pero aun conservaran su personalidad y forma de vestirse, aunque de ves en cuando usen ropa femenina, son unas hermosas tomboy.

-Por comodidad los nombres de los personajes serán escritos en su versión al español. Lamentamos si a alguien le incomoda esto.

-No habrá lemon entre Azira y Crowley por que bueno, son gatos, y ni natsumepichu14, ni yo tenemos experiencia en ese terreno.


	2. Prologo - No significa ¡Adoptame!

Cuando Gabriel llegó a su hogar estaba más que cansado ya que desde que inició su día sólo le habían ocurrido, lo que para él eran, muchas desgracias. 

Al despertar descubrió que un escurridizo ratón se había devorado su cereal favorito (Con lo mucho que odiaba a esas alimañas), al salir de su hogar volvió a ver como su vecino de enfrente tenía su hogar hecho una pocilga, lo cual solo hacía que todo el vecindario se viera mal, a medio camino a su trabajo su auto se había quedado sin gasolina y tuvo que caminar casi una hora hasta la gasolinera más cercana, y no importó lo mucho que se disculpara en el trabajo y diera sus motivos por los cuales llegó tarde, simplemente le dijeron "te descontaremos medio día", y para finalizar su día Miguel le dijo que fuera a su casa después del trabajo porque tenía algo que decirle. Gabriel no quería ir porque su trabajo había sido particularmente agotador ese día (Sin contar su mañana) y lo único que deseaba era ir a su casa a tomar una buena siesta, pero sabía lo persistente que podía ser Miguel, además de que siempre encontraba la forma de fastidiarlo hasta obtener lo que quería, provocando que con el pasar de los años se convirtiera en alguien con un ego muy grande. 

Sin más remedio fue a la casa de Miguel, donde no fue recibido con la mejor de las bienvenidas. 

— Llegas tarde.

— Tráfico — Quería contestar algo como "Gracias por tan calurosa bienvenida, yo también te extrañé", pero recordó las palabras de su estricta madre que le decía que no era correcto usar el sarcasmo, por lo que sólo dijo el motivo de su tardanza. 

— Mmm ¿Una taza de té? 

— Por favor —Dice mientras Miguel lo deja pasar a su hogar. 

Luego de varios minutos sentado en el sofá esperando por el té, Miguel decide hablar por fin sobre el motivo por el que Gabriel fue invitado. 

— Necesito un favor. 

—No me sorprende —Miguel tuerce los ojos, pero no dice nada—. ¿Qué es? Espero que no sea dinero porque en este momento no tengo —Miguel levanta una ceja sugerente, sin embargo, Gabriel se adelanta a su pregunta y continúa hablando—. Voy a hacer unas remodelaciones a mi casa así que debo cuidar bien mi dinero —finaliza bebiendo un sorbo de su té. 

—Mmm —Algo en ese sonido le hizo dar entender que tal vez no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta, pero no haría más preguntas sobre el tema-. Pues la verdad es que no te hablé para que me prestaras dinero.

-—¿Entonces?

—Mi gato.

—¿Tu gato? No creas que volveré a cuidarlo por ti, esa cosa y yo no nos agradamos —Gabriel casi quería escupir su té de la molestia.

—No, no es eso animal. 

Rodó los ojos, pero siguió preguntando— ¿Entonces?

—Tuvo una cría.

—¿Eh? 

—Afortunadamente fue solo una. Es un macho, pero no puedo mantenerlo, me basta y me sobra con una sola mascota. 

—¿Y qué harás? —Su curiosidad fue genuina, además de sentir un poco de preocupación por el pobre animal, a saber, que horrible dueño le fuera a tocar. 

—Es tuyo. 

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Gabriel pudiera procesar bien las palabras antes dichas.

—¿Eh?

—Ayer cumplió tres meses, le puse todas sus vacunas y ya no depende completamente de la leche materna. Claro, aún debes de introducirlo poco a poco a la comida sólida y seca pero ya no es como antes, también debe ir cada mes por sus vacunas hasta que cumpla seis meses y de ahí cada tres. 

—Oye, espera. Yo nunca dije que lo iba a adoptar. 

—Te preparé una pequeña bolsa con una manta, un biberón, y un litro de leche materna en polvo. También lleva su cartilla, espero que no te moleste, pero ocupábamos un nombre para anotarlo en la cartilla y madre sugirió nombrarlo Azirafel.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo voy a adoptar! 

— Lo harás —Sentenció con una voz autoritaria que Gabriel conocía bien, esa voz que siempre usaba para darle a entender que no cambiaría de opinión y que insistiría hasta que se haga lo que ella diga. 

—No. 

—Iré por tu nueva mascota. 

—Ni te levantes porque esa cosa no irá conmigo. No, no te atrevas a usar esa mirada conmigo, esta vez no funcionará. ¡Que no te levantes maldición!

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

Gabriel bajó con cuidado al pobre gato de tan solo tres meses del auto y tomó del suelo la bolsa (Que más bien parecía pañalera), cerró su auto con seguro y se dirigió despacio a la puerta de su casa. 

—¡Y no vuelvas gato de mierda! —Gabriel dio un salto del susto gracias a los gritos de su vecino Belcebú mientras éste le arrojaba una chancla a su supuesta mascota, esa que había adoptado hace mes y medio. El animal salió corriendo por la banqueta hasta perderse de vista, entonces volteó a verlo— ¿Y tú qué demonios miras? 

Gabriel se volvió a asustar por los gritos, se tranquilizó para dar una mirada molesta a su vecino y luego entró a su hogar. Con gatito en brazos se sentó en su sofá favorito totalmente cansado. 

** ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debe hacer?**


End file.
